


Control

by shinra_archives



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Possessive Rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinra_archives/pseuds/shinra_archives
Summary: A slight miscalculation by Reno results in a mission where Reno and Rude nearly lose their lives. Frustrated Rude takes out his emotions on a guilt-ridden Reno; and the two finally admit what they really mean to each other.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 20





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on December 7th, 2011.
> 
> This is not my work. The original author is makoheadrush on Fanfiction(.)net. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work. Please contact if you are the original author and would like this work removed from AO3.

It had been a hellish day, as mission days often were for the Turks, but this day had been extra hellish...and it was all Reno's fault. For the most part, anyway. Thanks to a minor miscalculation, the chopper Reno was piloting had nearly crashed, nearly killing them both. They'd gone careening into a canyon, spinning about helplessly while Reno called mayday on the radio.

"I think this is it for us, partner," Reno muttered sorrowfully as he attempted to maneuver the aircraft as it spun wildly. The worst part of it all, Reno thought, morosely, is knowing that I fucked up. I'm the reason we're gonna die. And Rude knows it.

"Rude, man...I'm so sorry," Reno said, looking at his partner pitifully. "Didn't think it'd end this way, that we'd die like this."

"We're not dead yet Reno," Rude growled. "Grow a fucking set, would you?" he snapped. "Come on," he said, his tone softening a bit. "Lift 'er up, you know what to do, damn it. Get us out of this, Reno."

"Fuck," Reno muttered under his breath, as he wrapped both hands around the cyclic, attempting to steady the wildly pitching helicopter. "Maybe...maybe I can do this," he mumbled, finally pulling the chopper out of the spin. Heart pounding wildly, Reno's chest heaved with hitched breaths, as he finally brought the chopper down safely, landing in a meadow, not far from the edge of a woodland forest.

"Shit," Reno blurted, as he cut the engine, slouching back in his seat, unbuckling the belt. "We made it. Rude, we fucking made it!" he crowed triumphantly.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Rude muttered, sighing. He flexed his hands inside his leather gloves, then pushed his sunglasses up on the bridge of his nose, frowning over them at Reno. The redhead seemed flabbergasted over Rude's reaction. Surely he'd be grateful that Reno had just saved their asses from a fiery death? He frowned over at Rude, suddenly feeling angry himself.

"Way to show your appreciation for your partner, yo," Reno grumbled. "After I saved us - "

"Saved us?" Rude repeated, interrupting Reno's tirade. "Saved us? Are you serious? We nearly died because of you!" He raised an eyebrow, shaking his head in disbelief. The truth was, Reno hadn't been paying attention, and that was unusual for the redhead; the one place where he normally did pay attention, where he was perfectly in his element, was behind the controls of the helicopter. Yet...that did not happen, not today.

"Shut it, Rude," Reno snapped, aqua eyes blazing with fury. "You know, mistakes happen, pal, and you ain't so fucking perfect yourself, so quit acting like you are!" The two Turks had disembarked from the chopper, and were on the ground now, facing off against each other like a couple of caged tigers, suddenly released from their pen.

"What, you want to fight me?" Reno said in a taunting tone. "Go ahead and hit me, Rude. If it'll make you feel better." Rude grunted, and flew at Reno in a sudden and unexpected side tackle, landing them both on the ground.

"You drive me insane sometimes, Reno," Rude muttered, baring his teeth. He had Reno's shoulders pinned down, and was straddling him. Frowning, Rude realized that Reno still had the same cocky grin on his face that he always did, despite his current position. Rude was also suddenly aware of feeling Reno's hardness inadvertantly rubbing up against his own.

"That a gun in your pocket, yo?" Reno said, snickering as he squinted up at Rude. "Or you just happy to see me."

"Shut up, Reno," Rude growled. He eased his body down into Reno's, and slowly kissed him.

For once in his life, Reno was rendered speechless; and Rude was rendered shocked by the lasting silence. Yes, the kiss had been impulsive, spontaneous, and very un-Rude like; suddenly, the silent Turk wondered if he had done something horribly wrong by kissing his partner.

Finally, after a few moments of Reno just staring in wonder up at Rude, who was still straddling him, the silence was broken. "Partner?" Reno said hoarsely. "Goddamn. That was - ah, wasn't expecting that - "

"Sorry," Rude muttered, feeling now that he had royally screwed things up between himself and his partner. This would be awkward, Rude thought - and Turks didn't get reassigned, they would just both have to...suffer.

"Yo, Rude!" Reno's voice broke him out of his reverie. "Have you heard a single word I've said?" Reno demanded.

"I...must have tuned you out," Rude admitted, grinning. "Sorry."

"Nice, man," Reno retorted. "Really nice. I was saying," he continued, pulling Rude down into him and kissing him hard, "that it was about fucking time one of us did something like this. Surprised as fuck that it was you and not me, though." Reno ghosted his hands down Rude's well muscled back; muscles that graduated into perfectly scultped, rock-hard glutes.

"Take your clothes off," Reno commanded, rolling Rude over to his side on the grass, tugging at the waistband of his pants.

"What, no foreplay?" Rude quipped, smirking. His hand snaked down, cupping Reno's balls, stroking him through his uniform pants.

"Ruuuuude!" Reno yelped, arching his back like a cat and hissing through clenched teeth. "Fuck, man - "

"Yeah," Rude said huskily, unzipping his pants as he eased them off. "We're about to. Fuck, that is. You okay with that?"

"I'm humping your leg and I still got my pants on," Reno retorted, hands shaking as he attempted to unbutton his pants. "Does that answer your question?" He grinned over at Rude as he kicked his pants off to the side, not quite seeing where they landed.

"Hope I can find those fucking things afterward," Reno muttered, rolling onto his back. "Ow! There's straw and rocks and shit sticking into my ass."

"Gods, Reno," Rude muttered, smirking. "What, are you some kind of fucking princess all of a sudden? I'll get the blanket from the chopper." Rude trotted over to the helicopter and opened the hatch, quickly locating the blanket. He spread it out on the ground near where Reno was lying down, and the redhead scooted his naked body over toward Rude. He'd seen Reno nude before, but never like this. Rude purred appreciatively at the sight of Reno's pale white skin, glowing in the twilight of dusk. He removed his glasses, then pulled off his pants and shirt and knelt in between Reno's spread-out thighs; Rude was trying to steady his breathing, afraid he'd come too soon and ruin the moment.

It had always been Reno, always. Rude just hadn't realized it until now, what they truly meant to each other, they went beyond partners. The realization made Rude feel a bit choked up, but his libido won out over sentimentality as he sank down into Reno's lean-muscled body, sliding his hands around the back, crushing Reno to his chest as he kissed him.

"Mine," Rude rasped, tonguing Reno's collarbone. Reno's breath came out in ragged spurts; oh, Rude was playing him like a damned violin, there was no doubt about that. How does he know all the right spots to hit? Reno wondered.

"Yeah, Rude," Reno finally replied, gasping as he felt Rude's weight, and his erection pressing down into his own. "I'm yours, baby. Do with me what you will." Rude nodded without saying a word, and slicked up several digits before plunging them into Reno, one at a time.

"Fucking Shiva!" Reno shouted, grunting and arching his back, grinding down against Rude's probing fingers. "Ah, Rude, fuck..." Reno muttered, his voice trailing off into a whimper as Rude's long fingers grazed against his prostate, making him see stars.

"I'm ready," Rude whispered removing his fingers as he positioned his cock near Reno's entrance. "Are you?"

"Am I what?" Reno muttered distractedly, moaning.

"Are you ready," Rude asked, kissing Reno, "for me?"

"Oh, I'm fucking ready, Rude," Reno murmured, smirking. "Shoulda done this a long time ago - " He never finished the sentence, as he felt Rude's enormous girth sliding into him. The pain was exquisite; it started like a small fire at the base of Reno's spine, then set all his nerves tingling as Rude eased his way in even further.

"S'fucking huge," Reno moaned, clutching and scratching at Rude's broad shoulders. "Damn, Rude. I knew you were hung, but holy hell..." Reno wrapped his lanky legs around Rude's thickly muscled torso, groaning as his partner-turned-lover drove into him even harder.

"Shit," Rude cursed, unable to stay focused on one single thing; he wanted to remember this moment forever, all of it. The scent of the sweet meadow grass, the moonlight illuminating Reno's face, making it look like some sort of astral marble; the contorted passion showing on Reno's face, with each movement, each thrust. He knew he would come soon, Reno was unbelievably tight and clenching around his cock, it was driving Rude insane with lust.

"Can't - hold on - not much longer - " Rude managed to get out in between gasps for air. Reno bucked his hips up, crying out Rude's name as he jerked himself off, Rude following soon thereafter, filling Reno with his seed as he let out a guttural cry into the night air.

They lay there for a few moments, limbs entwined, until Reno grudgingly got himself up, running back to the chopper to find something they could clean up with. He quickly returned with a handful of napkins with the Shinra logo on them.

"At least it's not Rufus's face on these fucking things, right?" Reno cracked, handing half of the pile to Rude.

"Yeah," Rude agreed, chuckling. "That'd be...weird."

"Still mad at me, Rude?" Reno asked quietly, tossing the napkins to the side as he leaned back into Rude's strong, warm body.

"I never stay mad at you long, Reno," Rude replied, smirking. "You know that."

"And you know I'll probably piss you off again on the way home," Reno remarked, snickering.

"Probably," Rude agreed, laughing. Home... Both wondered just what would happen when they got back to Edge, now that they'd slept together. Everything had changed...or had it? No, Reno thought. The connection, the trust...the love...those things were always there. Tonight, we just cemented everything.

"Hey, Rude," Reno whispered, kissing his cheek. "Always gonna be my Rudy, yeah you are."

Rude nodded. "Ain't going anywhere, neither one of us. Told you, you're mine."


End file.
